Be My Side
by Tofunyann
Summary: Ketika sepotong hati menemukan potongan lainnya yang cocok, bukan tak mungkin cinta akan menelusup di antara celahnya. Dent/Citron. Lemonmeringuepieshipping. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Be My Side.

Pokemon © Tajiri Satoshi

 **Warning** ; BL. Crack-pairing. Plotless, hahahaha. Hanya ngelepasin Headcanon OTP ini :")))

.

 **Lemonmeringuepieshipping (Dent x Citron)**

* * *

[ **KALOS** ]

* * *

 **Menemukannya.**

Ketika hatinya sudah lebur, Dent tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan menemukan lagi satu yang baru.

Hati Satoshi sudah ada yang punya. Itu kenyataannya. Dent tahu ketika melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana intimnya interaksi Satoshi dan Shigeru. Cara mereka saling sapa. Cara mereka saling ejek. Cara mereka berbagi cerita. Hingga rangkulan juga cubitan. Semua tampak tak bercelah bagi Dent.

Tak ada sudut kosong dalam hati Satoshi untuk Dent. Tanpa perlu menyatakan apapun, Dent sudah tahu itu.

"Dent?"

Di hadapannya, pemuda berparas khas Parisian, tengah menatapnya. Mata biru itu tampak menyelidiki, tapi ada juga simpati yang tertuang di dalam sorotnya.

Dent tak pernah membayangkan jika si pirang itu akan mengikis bayang-bayang Satoshi dalam benaknya. Sedikit-demi sedikit.

* * *

 **Menara Miare.**

Citroid sudah mengangkat tangannya, tanda pertarungan baru saja berakhir.

Keduanya tersenyum. Adrenalin masih belum padam. Degup jantung masih berdentam-dentam ketika kedua Pokemon mereka terduduk di tanah. Pertarungan berakhir seri. Puncak menara Miare malam itu ditutup dengan decak kagum dari para penonton.

"Kau hebat, Dent," Citron mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya. Senyumnya semakin mengembang, ketika lawannya membalas tatapannya.

"Kau juga, Citron. Aku benar-benar tak menduga trik jahanam yang kau pakai pada sesi terakhir. Arena penuh aliran listrik itu di luar perkiraanku," Dent mengembalikan Yanappu ke dalam bola monster.

Setelah listrik pada arena di matikan, Citron menghampiri Dent, menyelesaikan paruh akhir dari petarungan antar ketua _gym_. Tangan mereka bertaut dalam satu salaman persahabatan.

Sebenarnya Citron tak ingin melepaskan tangan pucat milik Dent.

* * *

 **Si'l Vous Plait.**

"Kayaknya kakak sama Sommelier-san—maksudku, Dent cocok, deh," ucapan Eureka membuat sang ayah melongok dari balik mesin pesanan pelanggan. Hari ini toko reparasi Limone bukanya lebih siang. "Ya, kan, Papa?"

"Maksudnya?' Limone melotot. "Dent itu siapa, ketemu di mana? Kok tahu-tahu Citron sudah nyaman saja bersamanya?"

" _Gym Leader_ dari Isshu, Pah."

"Hah? _Gym leader_? Dari Isshu? Jauh amat. Ada angin apa sampai-sampai dia kesasar ke Kalos?" Limone belum tahu kalau Dent tengah dalam rangka jalan-jalan menghilangkan patah hati.

"Dia Pokemon _Sommelier_ , Pah."

"Pokemon _Sommerlier_ yang kalau ngomong suka berbunga-bunga itu?" heran, deh, kenapa semua _Sommelier_ omongannya bertabur hiasan, apa memang standar pekerjaan mereka begitu?

"Eureka mau _Si'l Vous Plait_ dia, Pah. Dilamar biar jadi milik kakak!"

"Oh dilamar— _WAIT_ , APA?"

obengnya jatuh dari tangan Limone.

* * *

 **Adik.**

"Aku punya _Butler Cafe_ di Isshu."

Eureka tampak berbinar-binar ketika mendengarkan cerita Dent. Gadis kecil itu tak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang Isshu. Tentang Dent. Tentang Sanyo _Gym_. Membuat Dent gemas, tapi dia suka anak-anak, jadi Eureka tetap saja dilayani dengan suka cita.

"Aku boleh main ke kafenya Dent?"

Dent mengurai senyum. "Tentu. Nanti kukenalkan dengan dua kakakku. Mereka baik-baik, loh."

"Hee, Dent anak bungsu, ya? Sama denganku. Tapi Kakak-kakaknya Dent pasti keren semua, bukannya cerewet kayak kakakku."

"Ahahaha, menurutku Citron tak secerewet itu, kok," Dent tertawa, seraya mengusap kepala Eureka.

"Apaan, sih, kalian, kok malah gosipin aku?" Citron muncul dari balik pintu ruang tamu. Rambutnya lembab, aroma shamponya masih menguar. Piyama sewarna langit sudah dia kenakan. "Eureka, cepat tidur. Sudah selarut ini, loh."

"Tuh, kan, Kakak cerewet, kayak ibu-ibu," Eureka mendengus, lalu turun dari sofa. "Dent, besok kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi, ya. Dah! _Oyasumi_!"

"Dasar Eureka centil," sahut Citron, memerhatikan adiknya yang berlari menuju kamar.

Tapi Citron tak pernah menduga, dia akan disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu hangat. Sosok Dent yang mengusap kepala adik kecilnya masih melekat dalam benak Citron. Dia memandang Dent sekali lagi, sebelum mengucapkan selamat tidur.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ah, tidak. Selamat tidur, Dent."

Ah, sudahlah. Citron tak ingin menduga-duga. Dirinya kan bukan peramal.

* * *

 **Ledakan.**

"Rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara ledakan?" Dent mengamati seisi dapur, mengira-ngira apakah ada gas yang bocor atau apapun yang bisa menimbulkan ledakan susulan. "Apa ada kecelakaan? Kita harus mengungsi kalau begitu."

"Hahaha, bukan, kok, tenang saja," Limone ayah Citron, terbahak seolah tak terjadi apapun. "Paling-paling itu Citron. Penemuan gagalnya memang selalu berakhir meledak."

"Ooh, begitukah?" sepertinya Limone memang benar. Buktinya Eureka masih santai melahap roti cokelatnya.

* * *

 **Gagal.**

"Lagi-lagi gagal."

Citron menggulung tubuhnya. Aura suram sudah tak lagi tersisa, tapi penampilannya super berantakan. Ada sisa-sisa abu di wajahnya. Pakaiannya juga jadi compang-camping. Rasanya ada bintang menari-nari di ujung matanya.

Sebenarnya Dent salut. Citron masih bisa hidup sampai hari ini walau berurusan dengan ledakan hampir setiap hari.

"Gagal lagi. Gagal lagi. Gagal lagi—"

Kali ini ada mantera 'gagal lagi' yang terus keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa putus.

Dirasanya telapak tangan hangat mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Citron, istirahat dulu," secangkir kopi susu tersaji di hadapannya. Aroma manisnya memenuhi sudut penciuman.

"Kau belum tidur, Dent?" tanyanya ketika menyesap kopi susu yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit kepulan uap.

"Belum ngantuk," sahut Dent. "aku akan menemanimu di sini. Persediaan kopi susunya masih banyak, kok."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," disesapnya lagi kopi susunya. Citron bukannya ingin melebih-lebihkan, tapi kopi susu buatan Dent memang minuman terenak. Mungkin acara begadang malam ini akan terasa berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Kacamata.**

"Dent! Kembalikan kacamataku!"

Citron kelabakan. Walaupun sudah jinjit dan lompat, tapi tetap gagal menggapai kacamata yang ada di tangan Dent. Sial. Dari tinggi badan saja mereka sudah jauh beda, Dent pakai mengangkat kacamata itu tinggi-tinggi pula di ujung tangannya.

"Dent! Turunkan kacamataku! Aku minus parah, tanpa itu aku tak bisa lihat apa-apa!"

"Nanti," sahutnya tenang.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?"

"Habisnya kamu disuruh istirahat, jawabannya 'nanti' melulu."

* * *

 **Cemburu.**

Citron menggebrak meja, perkakasnya berjatuhan ke lantai.

 _Seharusnya aku tak boleh kesal begini. Itu hal wajar. Bukannya semua orang pernah memiliki orang yang disukai setidaknya sekali seumur hidup?_

Dia masih terpaku menatap baut-baut yang sudah berserakan. Pikirannya melayang, batinnya bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dituntut oleh hatinya untuk Dent?

 _Apa ini? Mengapa rasanya begini?_

"Kakak, masih di sini?" Eureka menghambur masuk. "Ayo cepat, Kak. Ini malam terakhir Dent di sini dan dia janji pada kita mau membuatkan makan malam spesial. Ayo kita temani dia ke supermarket untuk belanja bahan masakannya."

Citron melemaskan urat-urat di wajahnya. Dia memoles senyum, memandang Eureka dengan tatapan selembut mungkin. "Ah .. penemuanku belum selesai. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Eureka saja yang pergi dengan Dent, ya?"

"Kok begitu?" Eureka menggembungkan pipi.

Sebisa mungkin Citron ingin menghindar bertemu Dent—setidaknya sampai ia bisa mengendalikan rona merah dan rasa kecewa di wajahnya.

Tapi dia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa dia jadi begitu sedih, kesal, bercampur iri, ketika tahu kalau Dent _pernah_ menyukai Satoshi?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Melawan WEBEEE. AKU WEBE PARAH HAHAHAHAHA #nangis.

Betewe, saya nambah OTP di Pokemon www Dent dan Citron. Rasanya mereka kyung aja kalo bareng hshshs. Iya, TBC, karena ada chapter duanya di Sanyo (isshu) pengen bikin interaksi Citron juga sama abang-abangnya Dent xDD

Yuush. Semoga terhibur—dan tejebak #UHUK kalau ada yang suka ShigeSato, Ntouya, atau terjerumus DentCitron, yuu sini senggol-senggol, kita fangirling dan tuker hedkenen bareng xD

.

Salam,

Ratu Galau


	2. Chapter 2

**[ISSHU]**

.

.

 **Sanyo.**

"... Kakak pakai menghilangkap peta yang diberi Dent segala, sih. Kita jadi tersesat begini," Eureka belum berhenti mengomel. Gadis kecil itu memang memuji kakaknya dalam hal menyimpan data-data penting dilengkapi dengan _password_ atau kode rumit. Tapi untuk menjaga secarik kertas berisi alamat sang pujaan saja tidak bisa. Citron bilang kertas itu raib entah ke mana, sementara Eureka yakin kalau kertas itu terselip di antara barang-barang di rumah.

"Ya ... mau bagaimana lagi," dahi Citron mengerut. "Tapi aku ingat tanggalnya, kok. Undangannya memang hari ini."

"Tapi nggak ingat lokasinya. Sama aja bohong," Eureka mendengus. Emosinya makin menjadi ketika perut berbunyi. Duh, matahari sedang terik-teriknya, dua jam habis demi berputar-putar mencari _gym_ Sanyo, mana banyak orang lalu-lalang, bikin pandangan menyempit saja.

"Ahaha, kalau begitu kita makan, yuk?" Citron juga merasakan hal yang sama. Untung saja tepat di hadapan mereka sudah ada sebuah kafe.

"Ooh, maaf, hari ini kafe kami tutup," ucap sang pelayan dengan sumringah, sambil beberes papan menu yang biasa diletakkan di depan pintu masuk.

"Eeh?" kakak-beradik itu melotot. Kaki serasa sudah tak bertulang, panas-panasan, kelaparan, begitu menemukan tempat makan malah tutup. Apes.

"Maaf, ya. Biasanya jam segini memang masih buka, tapi khusus hari ini, kafe ditutup karena ada tamu penting yang akan datang," sahut si pelayan, seraya menggaruk pelan rambut sewarna nyala apinya. "Kalian dari luar negeri, ya? Logat kalian berbeda."

"Ehehe, tapi masih bisa dimengerti, kan?" Eureka menyahut. Sepertinya _mood_ gadis itu sudah kembali ceria begitu melihat pemuda tampan. "Kami dari Miare, Kalos. Harusnya, sih kami ke kota ini untuk mengunjungi seseorang, tapi kakak malah menghilangkan alamatnya. Kakak payah."

"Ih, Eureka," Citron mencibir.

"Kalos...? Miare—EH? KAMU PACAR ADIKKU?" satu jari menuding di depan hidung Citron. "PACAR ADIKKU KAYAK GIN—AAW!

Satu jitakan. Si rambut merah sudah tewas dengan benjol panas bersarang di kepala. Citron dan Eureka melongo. Sudah ada satu pemuda tampan lagi, dengan alur rambut yang jatuh menyerupai aliran air.

"Maafkan adikku, ya," dia tersenyum hangat sekali, kontras dengan tangan yang tengah menyeret adiknya tanpa rasa manusiawi. "Sepertinya kalianlah tamu penting yang kami tunggu. Ayo, silakan masuk."

Masih melongo.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa, sih_?

* * *

 **Welcome.**

"Jadi begitu, ya? Hahaha, yang penting kalian sudah sampai di sini," Dent tertawa, sementara Citron ingin sekali menjambak adiknya. (Tapi karena cerita Eureka benar, jambak-menjambak batal dilakukan. Lagipula mana Citron tega melakukannya?)

Sekarang, Citron dan Eureka sudah duduk di salah satu meja kafe. Seluruh lampu kafe diredupkan. Hanya lampu-lampu berwarna lembut yang menyala. Taplak mejanya juga sangat berbeda. Terlihat lebih mewah. Bunga mawar sebagai hiasan meja pun tampak sangat segar. Samar-samar tercium wangi aroma terapi yang terpasang persis di atas perapian, dekat dengan pendingin udara.

Rasanya siapapun akan betah berlama-lama di sini.

"Kalau begitu duduk tenanglah. Pelayanan khusus kami dijamin tidak mengecewakan," pemuda dengan dasi kupu-kupu biru di lehernya itu mengedip, sebelum mengamit tangan Eureka.

Tiga kakak beradik itu sudah berjejer rapi, lalu berlutut. Suara mereka bertiga bagai perpaduan yang sampurna. " _May I serve_ , _you_?" diakhiri dengan ciuman di punggung tangan.

Rona merah sudah bertengger di pipi Eureka. Ada pemuda tampan yang mencium tangannya. Ada (bukan satu, tapi tiga) _butler_ ganteng yang berlutut dan siap melayaninya. Rasanya seperti menjelma menjadi putri-putri bangsawan abad pertengahan.

Sementara Citron mati-matian menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya. Malu bercampur salah tingkah. Merasa sudah salah tempat.

* * *

 **Saudara.**

"Citron, Eureka. Kenalkan, ini kakak-kakakku," ucap Dent, seraya menghidangkan segelas teh—harusnya sampanye, atau minuman alkohol berkualitas tinggi, tapi karena yang datang masih di bawah umur, minumannya diganti teh.

"Yang dasinya berwarna merah ini, kakakku yang tengah. Dia ahli dalam tipe api," Pod tersenyum mantap, seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. "Dan biasanya yang bertanggung jawab masak camilan di sini, terutama yang goreng-goreng dan bakar-bakaran."

"Yang berpita biru adalah kakak tertuaku, Corn. Dia ahli di tipe air. Dia bertanggung jawab meracik segala minuman di kafe ini," Corn mengangguk sopan.

"Kalau ini kakakku, Citron," Eureka tampak tak mau kalah. "Dia ahli dalam tipe listrik dan ahli membetulkan barang-barang elektronik. Dia _gym leader_ dari Kota Miare, tapi sempat terusir dari _gym_ sendiri, tapi tenang saja, bisa diambil balik, kok. Lalu, Kakak juga pandai memasak dan bersih-bersih. Oh iya, kakakku kuat. Dari sekian ratus penemuan gagalnya, dia pantang menyerah."

"... Eureka, kamu diam aja, deh," Citron merasa ingin sembunyi di kolong meja.

* * *

 **Tamu Penting.**

"HEH MANA SI DENT KELUAR KAGAK LOE?"

"... tuh cewek dateng lagi, noh," Pod menyungging bibir.

"Dia nggak bosan apa, ya, teriak-teriak mulu di depan kafe kita? Padahal langsung masuk aja beres, kan?" Corn geleng-geleng kepala. "Pod, keluar, dong. Urus dia. Siapa tau jodoh."

"Aminin, nih!" dengus Pod, sembari berlalu keluar.

Benar saja. Sudah ada gadis _sommeliere_ dengan seragam merah. Rambut mengembangnya tampak berantakan diterpa angin. Keningnya berkerut. Semangatnya tampak bagai kobaran api.

"Hari ini aku datang untuk menantang Dent lagi!" suaranya menggelegar.

"Wah ... sori. Kalo adik gue sih lagi nggak bisa ditemui," Pod mengibaskan tangannya, bikin Cabernet naik darah. Soalnya gaya Pod ngeselin. "Pacarnya lagi mampir ke sini, jadi si Dent lagi sibuk. Maap, ye?"

"Eh ... gitu, ya?," Cabernet manyun, hendak berbalik pulang. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, dia tersentak dan cepat-cepat berbalik menghadap Pod.

"APA? PACAR? HEEEEEEEEH? HEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

* * *

 **Tantangan.**

"PERMISII!"

Ada gadis _sommeliere_ yang gebrak kafe, langsung gasak-gusuk jalan menuju meja Dent dan Citron. "Kamu yang namanya Citron? Tamu pentingnya Dent?"

"I-iya. Ada apakah?"

Dent hanya bisa melongo, belum selesai mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Eureka mangap. Corn geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Pod sedang elus-elus jambul tampannya seraya berlinang airmata.

"Informasi soal pelanggan kita kok bisa bocor dari kamu, sih?" Corn menyenggol Pod.

"Habis ... lihat, masa jambulku dijambak-jambak sama tuh cewek?" sahut Pod ketus, masih merapikan rambutnya.

Telunjuk Cabernet mengarah tepat di depan hidung Citron. "Aku menantangmu untuk pertarungan Pokemon!"

Ada petir cantik lewat di kediaman tiga saudara itu.

* * *

 **Taruhan.**

"Waaah, dia pakai Mebukijika. Ini pertamakalinya aku lihat Mebukijika!" Eureka berbinar-binar. Pertarungan antara Cabernet dan Citron sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

"Sebenarnya Cabernet itu maunya apa, sih?" Dent di sini, hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

"Sekarang ada dua orang yang memperebutkan Dent. Wara-wiri, kenapa adik gue laku banget, siiih? Ampas gitu padahal dalemnya. Iri gue, iriiiiiii!" racau Pod sambil minta elus-elus pada Corn. Mereka bertiga cowok laku sebenernya, hanya saja belum ada yang terjerat jadi pacar.

"Aah, kakak-kakak sekalian bagaimana? Kurasa cewek itu kuat sekali," Eureka memandang Cabernet tanpa tatapan ragu satu mili pun. "Kakak mungkin akan sedikit sulit melawannya."

"Nggak," tiga bersaudara itu sudah berjejer dan memasang wajah skeptis. "Kami bertiga bertaruh padamu, Eureka. Demi kafe ini dan seluruh isinya, Cabernet melemparkan dirinya ke kandang singa."

"Aku memilihmu, Rentonar!"

LITERAL BENERAN SINGAAAA!

* * *

 **Tembak.**

Dent dan Citron kini tengah duduk berdua. Eureka sudah berlalu bersama Corn; gadis cilik itu bilang ingin lihat cara Corn meramu minuman. Cabernet juga sudah lama pulang (dengan kekalahan telak)

Kini, Dent tengah mengaduk-aduk teh bagiannya, masih mengingat nasehat Corn beberapa menit lalu. Dent tak akan menyangka bahwa dia akan diceramahi di dapur saat mengambil minuman tadi.

/"Dent, sampai kapan kamu mau terkurung dalam bayang-bayang Satoshi? Lepaskan itu. Tatap Citron. Hanya dia. Tembak dia. Katakan perasaanmu dan jadikan Citron milikmu." /

Sementara Citron juga masih bimbang dengan saran Eureka menit-menit lalu.

/"Kakak itu sudah beruntung, tahu. Dent itu keren. Coba, mana ada sejarahnya maniak sains kayak kakak punya pacar pegawai _Butler cafe_? Nggak ada, kecuali di komik-komik cewek. Karena itu jangan lepaskan Dent, Kak! Tembak dia. Kakak harus berani. Kapan kakak mau berubah kalau main aman terus? Kakak Suka Dent, kan?" /

Padahal yang pacar siapa, sih? Belum ada yang nembak.

Keduanya membuang napas pasrah. Sama-sama kepingin, tapi malu.

"Dent!"

"Citron!"

Keduanya tersentak, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Dent duluan, deh."

"Baiklah. Begini ... Citron ... aku ... seharusnya mengatakan ini. Jadi," Dent menghela napas lagi, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. "Aku ..."

 _Wait_ , ada helai merah gerak-gerak di kolong meja, membuat Dent dan Citron gagal fokus. Melirik ke bawah, tampak seseorang yang sepertinya berniat menguping.

" ... "

"Adaw!" ada jitakan mampir di kepala si pita merah, hingga akhirnya ia diseret keluar dari kolong meja.

"Kalian santai saja, jangan pedulikan Pod. Dent, berjuanglah," ucap Corn diiringi senyum menawan. Dia menyeret Pod (lagi) tanpa tedeng aling-aling, memasuki dapur.

" ... "

 _Tadi kita mau ngomong apa, ya?_

* * *

 **End(less) *maunya***

* * *

www benernya masih banyak banget headcanon soal dua sejoli ini xDD Tapi yang bisa kutulis hanya segini duluuu ;;;A;;; duh, sebenernya Dent dan abang-abangnya ini asik banget dibikin lawak xD butler kece dalemnya ampas-#dilibas—wait, Corn nggak ampas. Dia paling normal IMO hahahaha.

Mungkin aku bakalan nyampah pair ini di sini ;;v;; jadi ... yoroshiku XDD


	3. Chapter 3

Dent x Citron AU Heaadcanon

(Jika seandainya mereka ada di dunia para riajuu)

.

.

 **Pertemuan.**

"Keju dan _steak_ bisa berjodoh dengan wine, kok."

Di sudut Café de la Poste, mata biru terang menangkap sosok jangkung tersenyum menawan.

Coretan kertas rencana ulangtahun kejutan untuk papa diserahkan pada adik perempuannya. Tubuh pendek membuatnya mendongak, memandang sang sumber suara.

"Mau kubantu merancang menunya?" Di kafe itu, seorang ahli mekanik terbaik Paris bertemu dengan seorang calon _sommelier_ terdepan.

* * *

"Bahasa Inggrismu bagus sekali, ya? Lancar, baik Amerika maupun Bristish," kalimat pujian membuat genggaman pada obeng kecil melonggar. Ada sirat malu-malu di bawah kacamata si pirang.

"Aku juga bisa sedikit Italia," ujarnya, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Karena ayahku orang Italia. Jadi aku sering diajari sedikit-sedikit Bahasa Italia sewaktu kecil."

"Wah, aku bisa banyak belajar darimu," Citron merasa wajahnya memanas. Tidak pernah ada pujian yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Da-daripada itu ... Dent sendiri, bagaimana? Bukankah New York sangat jauh dari Paris?"

"Yah ... di NY sana, aku juga punya kafe. Kakak-kakakku menyuruh untuk memperdalam ilmuku menjadi Sommelier di sini," dia menjawab ringan. Seolah tanpa beban. Namun hatinya masih bergejolak; _... dan menyembuhkan patah hati._

* * *

"Masakan restoran berkelas bintang Empat!" Limone, sang ayahanda sang penemu berseru senang ketika potongan pertama Raclette mengangsur ke mulut dan dikunyah pelan-pelan. "Kentang rebusnya terasa lebih lembut. Seperti melelh di mulut. Iya, kan Eureka?"

"Iyaaaa! Bukan cuma rasa, tapi tampilannya juga mewah!"

Citron mendengus. Di awal musim dingin, dia juga pernah mencoba membuat Raclette, tapi reaksi ayah dan adiknya tidak selebay ini. Dia mencuil sedikit kentang yang telah tersimbah keju, lalu mengulumnya. _Sial, memang enak._

"Dent, menginap—eh, tinggal saja di sini sekalian," sorak Eureka di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Aku bisa makan enak setiap hari!"

"Memang masakanku nggak enak?" tuding Citron. Eureka menjulurkan lidah.

"Menurutku masakanmu enak juga, kok, Citron," Dent menyahut, terkekeh pelan. "Ada rasa "khas rumah" di dalam masakanmu."

"Eh...?" Citron gagal paham.

* * *

 **Kucing**

Dent hampir mati berdiri, pasalnya kucing kesayangan Citron tiba-tiba melompat mendekatinya.

"Luxray cuma mau main, kok," Eureka menggendong kucing hitam itu dengan girang, lalu membawanya ke pangkuan sang s _ommelier_.

"To-tolong jauhkan makhluk ini dariku, Eureka. Kumohon."

Eureka memiringkan kepala sesaat, sebelum akhirnya setuju untuk mengajak sang kucing bermain di ruangan lain. Bukan apa-apa, tapi wajah Dent sudah hampir putih.

* * *

 **Satoshi.**

Pemuda Jepang itu masih bercokol di hati Dent, bahkan sampai saat ini. Sebelumya, Dent mengira bahwa dia akan mendapatkan Satoshi dengan mudah. Dia bekerja di kafe keluarganya, dengan dua kakak yang tidak kalah rupawan pula. Gadis-gadis setiap harinya mengantri memasuki kafe. Masa mendapatkan seorang Satoshi saja tidak bisa?

"Shigeruuu!" yang dipanggil Satoshi melambaikan tangan. Satoshi menghampiri dengan riang, meninggalkan Dent begitu saja.

Saat itu Dent tahu, bahwa hati Satoshi pun sudah ada yang memiliki. Akan sangat lucu, bukan, kalau yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Citron, tapi pikirannya masih melayang pada Satoshi.

* * *

 **Satoshi (2)**

Citron tahu, bahwa Dent sudah sejak lama menyukai pemuda itu. Satoshi riang, penuh semangat dan pantang menyerah. Bukan sosok yang akan bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang kutu buku seperti Citron.

"Aku dan Satoshi ironisnya berteman baik," Citron mengelus Luxray. Gerakan tangannya begitu gemulai dan rapuh. Benar.

Jika lawannya Satoshi, Citron akan dengan senang hati untuk mundur teratur.

* * *

 **Move-on.**

Hari Bastille di Paris ditutup dengan letupan kembang api warna-warni sebagai sebelumnya masih terpaku pada bunga api yang menari di angkasa, hingga ia merasa jemarinya tengah diamit oleh seseorang.

"Dent?"

Tatapan lembut dari bola mata sewarna _pistascio_ terbias cahaya kembang api, seakan mampu membuat Citron meleleh. "Bantu aku move-on, ya?" "Apa?"

* * *

 **Jenius**

Dent tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana otak dan tubuh seorang jenius bekerja dengan sinkronasi tingkat tinggi.

Karena sedikit gula baik untuk kinerja otak, dia sudah sering mengantarkan kudapan manis untuk Citron di malam hari. Hitung-hitung bahan bakar otaknya untuk menyelesaikan penemuan baru.

Saat menginjak kamar (yang bagi Dent lebih menyerupai bengkel), Dent berhasil dibuat berdecak kagum. Citron tengah menekuni paper sekaligus data-data di laptop secara bersamaan. Tangan kirinya lincah menari pada keyboard komputer, sementara tangan kanannya menulisi cepat banyak rumus di atas kertas.

* * *

 **Saudara**

"Denger-denger loe punya adik perempuan, ya?"Pod, kakak kedua Dent langsung menodong Citron. Alih-alih peduli pada sang kakak tertua yang kepayahan membawa koper di belakang sana. "Gue denger dari Dent."

"Pod! Bantuin sini!" seru Corn. Padahal sebagian besar bawaan ini milik Pod. Tapi dia malah kabur duluan. Sesaat Corn menyesal menyetujui usul Pod untuk mengunjungi adik bungsu mereka.

"Uhm ... iya, ada, sih," Citron menggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Namanya Eureka."

"Waah, lucu namanya. Kenalin ke gue dong. Kita barter adek gitu," untung Corn jauh, kalau dekat, jambul api Pod sudah dijambak tanpa perikemanusiaan.

"Ya?" Citron semakin mengernyit heran, tapi akhirnya memanggil Eureka juga. Ketika sang gadis kecil keluar, Pod mendadak kena serangan jantung.

"Halooo? Ah, ini kakaknya Dent, ya? Salam kenal, aku Eureka!"

 _Yalord ... gue hampir jadi pedofil._ Pod mengusap dada, mengurungkan niat memacari saudari Citron dan memilih tetap bertahan dengan kejombloannya.

* * *

 **Pekerjaan Rumah.**

"Eureka selalu begitu," Citron mendumel, selagi mencuci piring. "Kalau sudah mengantuk, dia bisa tidur di mana saja. Tanpa peduli masuk angin."

Dent tertawa pelan. Dia membantu mengeringkan piring, untuk kemudian diletakkan kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Tapi kau jadi mirip ibu-ibu, loh, cerewetnya. Orang yang tidak mengenalmu akan mengira kau itu kutu buku dan maniak sains selamanya."

Citron mendengus. "Sudah tentu, kan," gerakan spons melambat. "Ibu kami meninggal tepat setelah melahirkan Eureka. Sebagai kakak, aku harus menjaganya juga. Apalagi dia perempuan. Selain cerewet ini-itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

Dent terdiam, lalu menunduk tanda rasa bersalah. Sesaat kemudian, jemarinya mengusap kepala CItron. Pelan.

* * *

"Tumben, makan siang di sini," Dent mengangsurkan buku menu pada dua kakak-adik pirang. Pojok Café de la Poste hari ini lumayan sepi.

Setelah enjemput Eureka dari sekolah, Citron sekalian mengajak adiknya makan siang, mumpung pulang cepat.

"Rasanya beda, ya, melihat Eureka pakai seragam sekolah," ucap Dent. "Kamu sendiri masih pakai pakaian biasa. Hari ini sekolahmu libur?" matanya memerhatikan Citron yang masih memakai kaus biasa.

"Kakak, sih, nggak sekolah," seru Eureka. "Usia delapan tahun sudah lulus universitas. Mau ke sekolah mana lagi?"

Dent seolah ingin berlutut di hadapan pemilik otak jenius dihadapannya. Benar-benar ilmuwan terbaik Paris.


End file.
